Vocal Steps
by vickytorri
Summary: Hatsune Miku was always weird. Everyone viewed her as the girl next door, the good friend. She smiled as if nothing mattered, she always did what people ask her to do, and she was the nice girl. Everyone loved her… because she was a puppet. And Hatsune Miku was now sick of it. Now a step for change? Caught between a scarring past and a new future filled with heart-aching love?LXMXK
1. Chapter 1: The First Step

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever! Honestly i think it sucks. But i really did think hard about it and all that chiz so i decided to write it! So ... yeah. I do aim to be a future writer so reviews and good critisism helps. Lol. Also, this is inspired and based on Skip Beat! The manga (although you don't have to read it i would recommend it!) and also Vocaloid! This content has swearing (only a little), very off topic long droopy introductions, and boring chiz. But I am excited! **

**Contains a love triangle. LenXMikuXKaito dun dun dun! LOL. I honestly don't know who she should end up with now, so i'll leave it to you guys to vote! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hatsune Miku was always weird. Everyone viewed her as the easy going friend, the great shoulder to lean on, the one who smiled no matter what, the ordinary, that person. She smiled as if nothing mattered, she always did what people ask her to do, and she was the nice girl. Everyone loved her … because she was a puppet. And Hatsune Miku was now sick of it.

People thought they could tell her what to do? They thought she was an easy person to make their maid? She only did those things because she was trying to be nice, for God's sake! Miku was sick and tired of it. She wanted to explode all these feelings of hate and anger that had been swelling up inside of her from the years of grade 1 to her second year in high school. But she couldn't, she just wasn't confident; she didn't want to be alone … again. She couldn't bare the feeling of being hated again.

She hated most of her life, her dad left her family, her mom constantly out drinking. Her only seep of light in her life was her sister. Her sister, Mayu, was 8 years old and the cutest, most adorable, like the sun, amazing, creative, beautiful … (and so on) little sister anyone could have. Miku loved her sister and found that she was the only reason Miku strives to live.

It was another morning at the Hatsune household. Dad never came back, Mom is out drinking and wasting money (probably with another man) only to come home late with a different man every night, Mayu was having breakfast in the kitchen and Miku was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing her uniform; a simple blue skirt, a white shirt, a blue tie and white long socks that pulled it all together. She had an urge. She opened the door quietly to check if anyone was outside. Once the coast was clear, she went back into the washroom and stared at herself. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out with a rhythm of words.

She began singing and was enjoying it. If she had to say another seep of light that shone in her life, it would be singing. She was gifted, her voice came out smooth but had the effect of grabbing your inner feelings and making it dance to the feelings the song emitted. Her voice was beautiful, an unknown talent.

Miku was enjoying herself, when suddenly a voice behind her said "You have a beautiful voice, sis".

"Kyaaaa!" screamed Miku "Mayu! Don't sneak up on me like that!",

Mayu began pouting. "but your voice is so amazing! I couldn't help but follow the sound! Sis, you should be a singer."

The word "singer" stung Miku. Miku put on a painful smile, as if every second of smiling hurt.

"Haha, that's not possible Mayu."

Mayu began feeling guilty.

"By the way sis, it's 7:29." she said,eagerly trying to change the subject.

Miku's face turned from sadness, to confusion, to extremely terrified.

"WHAT!? Ahhhh! I'm going to miss the train! Wahh! Thanks Mayu!" Miku grabbed her bag, two small red hair ties, and headed for the door.

"Be good at school". She Ran off.

She ran at the speed of lightning from her house, making it onto the train by a millisecond. She managed to squeeze in between two suspicious looking guys. One of the guys was rather tall, wearing a full length winter coat (in the spring) that covered most of his body, his hair was covered by a hat, he wore sunglasses and a scarf covered his mouth, you could only see a couple centimeters of his pants which were brown. The other guy was about Miku's height, he wore similar clothes to the other guy, but his pants were blue like her uniform.

_Great. I feel as if I'm stuck between two murderers _thought Miku. She glanced at the one who was her height, he noticed she was looking and shifted uncomfortably.

Miku noticed his uncomfortable shift.

_Great. Now I bet he's going to kill me. _Miku thought.

The train ride was 30 minutes. During the ride, the tall suspicious guy left at the first stop. She noticed it was across from Vocaloid. Vocaloid was an agency, a famous one to be exact. Vocaloid was an agency for singers and actors. Of course she never even dreamed of joining such an agency, but she did still dream. Seeing Vocaloid gave her heart a sinking feeling. After the train began to pull away from the Vocaloid building, Miku looked down.

It was finally her stop. All she had to do was walk in a straight direction to get to her school. She also noticed the suspicious guy that was her height walking in the same direction.

_Stalker?_ Thought Miku. She decided to remain calm and keep walking normally. She began combing her strands of hair through her fingers and tying them up into two high pigtails. Her teal hair was slightly blowing in the wind, she was walking slowly toward the direction of her school, and she sighed. She turned to the suspicious guy, and then saw he was staring at her. Miku was startled and so was he.

It became awkward.

Miku began trying to break the silence "umm, hey. Do I kno—"

That's when she felt the force of a hand pushing her.

She fell to the ground with a loud "thud!" He actually pushed her! And for no reason also! He stood their staring at her on the floor looking pathetic. When she looked down she noticed her red hair-tie in the mud, completely covered in dirt and mud. Blood began boiling inside of her. This was her only sign of happiness that was a gift and that idiot of a man got it covered in mud. Her mind was ready to blow up like a volcano, that she didn't notice a group of photographers coming to the scene.

"You idio—" but the guy began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" and Miku began to chase after him.

"Come back here you bastard!" She screamed. Of course the guy didn't stand a chance, for another one of Miku's talents was she could run as fast as an airplane. It didn't take her long to catch up to the guy; she was right beside him and slammed into his side.

"Crap! What the –" Miku was on top of the guy and had a strong grip on his collar.

She recognized that voice, slowly she removed his sunglasses and hat, revealing soft golden blonde hair and daring blue eyes that always had that "pissed off expression".

"Len?" Miku loosened her grip. Eventually the crowd of people and camera's caught up. The crowd gathered around them and began whispering such as:

"Isn't that Len? The singer?"

"Yeah from Vocaloid!"

"Who is that girl? His girlfriend?"

"Woah! What an erotic scene!"

A flash of cameras blinded Miku while Len was getting even more annoyed, he pushed off Miku and grabbed her hand, and made a run for it.

"Len? What the fu—" He cut her off

"Shut up! Dammit! Why did it have to be you?".

"Excuse me?". Len didn't care, then he smirked.

"Heh, it's been a long time since I've heard you swear." Miku couldn't help but twitch her eye. Len, her childhood friend err, or acquaintance that she trusted, but abandoned and betrayed her was now holding her hand and mocking her.

"You bastard!" she shouted but not slowing down as the paparazzi began closing in.

They finally made it to the school, teachers on duty blocked out the paparazzi as they made it to their classroom. Len walked in first while the class clapped and cheered. Then Miku came in which was followed by gasps and whispering.

"Why did she come in with Len!"

"I swear Miku, if she steals Len away from me ..."

Miku ignored it and quietly slid into her seat.

Len was a singer in Vocaloid. Plus he was good. He shared the same dream as Miku, to become a singer. Of course even though they were childhood friends he was still annoying and bossy. Once he became a singer, he missed a lot of school. He was also constantly never around. When he did go to school he would hang out with popular people and just make school hell for Miku.

Miku sighed, she also had to clean her hair-tie. She looked at the muddy hair-tie, it was now dry mud and you could only make out that it was the color red. She held it tightly and was thinking of past memories, unaware that a certain blonde haired blue eyes boy was staring at her.

At the front entrance of the school, a limo pulled up. A body guard exited and opened the back door. Slowly, a tall young man covered in a hat, long coat and sunglasses walked out followed by an older man (about 28 years old) in a suit. The young man removed his hat, revealing deep ocean blue hair that swayed in the wind.

"Kaito!" said the older man "We need to find one more person for the group! Why are we at Len's school?"

Kaito looked at him then smiled "Because Ted, if that talented brat was in a school like this, there must be more, right?"

Ted sighed at the comment 'brat'.

"Let's just go look for a talent while we pick up Len." smiled Kaito as he was heading for the entrance doors,

"Don't just walk in there casually!" Ted scurried.

"Now where to first?" Kaito thought out loud while walking through the hallways

"hmm. Maybe the music room?" Kaito said as he began searching through the halls.

It was finally lunch. Miku usually ate lunch alone but would be occasionally asked by other girls in exchange to buy them something.

"Hey Miku!" called Lily her classmate. "You can sit with us if you'd like, but on the way could you buy us some juice from the vending machine?"

_Oh please_ Miku thought _you just want juice. _

Miku brightened her face and smiled "Sorry I have to do something for the teacher this lunch! Maybe next time!".

Miku walked out of the classroom down the hall. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see a smirking idiot.

"What do you want Len?" she asked while he smiled his 'business' smile,

"Miku, you're a dog right?" he answered,

"what?" she replied confused,

"You do anything for your owner just to please them right?"

Miku began to feel mad, but then remembered why she became like this.

_It was all your fault _Miku thought, feeling tears developing in her eyes but she forced them away. She looked at him directly in the eyes filled with anger, hate, coldness, but sadness. Len felt his heart sink which confused him. She turned around and walked away. Len stared at her back slowly fading and clenched his chest in confusion.

"Stupid Len! You have no right to call me a dog!" she cried out loud when the hallways were empty.

She headed for the music room, which was on her right. She walked in slowly to check if anyone was inside. It seemed empty as always since no one ever came during lunch. Miku loved the music room, it had the things she loved and she could sing loud and proudly without a care in the world. She was also able to get privacy and be able to sort her thoughts. She was in the state of crying right now, she ran straight for the piano and sat down. She found expressing herself through music was useful for a girl like her.

She began playing a familiar tune she wrote awhile ago and took a deep breath in. She began to sing. It was random words that popped up in her head about how she felt. She began singing about her life and Len; her feelings and tears, her hate and weaknesses. She was smoothly singing a song about her life. It was soothing her and one fresh tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled and laughed as she began singing a chorus, thinking how stupid it was to cry over something like this. Suddenly she heard clapping. It was loud and echoed through the room.

"kyaaa!" Miku screamed as she turned to see who was clapping.

It was someone whom she never met before. He was leaning on the door, his eyes like a dark shade of the sky, with hair Deep Ocean blue. He smiled while clapping then began taking large steps closer to her. Miku was shocked someone was listening, she could feel her cheeks turning into a dark shade of red.

"Hello my name is Kaito from Vocaloid." Kaito said as taking another step closer to her,

"You see, my agency asked me to search of a singer for a band series and after I heard you, I was star struck!"

He grabbed Miku's hand into his in a quick gentle movement.

He squeezed his hands around hers. "Please join us!"

Miku was shocked ...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Ohhhhhh crap! Dun dun dun! LOL. Okay not much really a cliff hanger, is it? Haha. So ... yeah this is chapter one. I know there might be dem haters who are gonna hate this but i know what i'm doing (i think, not a 100% but maybe like 75%?) and i know what's going to happen. It might have 20 - 50 chapters. Maybe more but it all matters on inspiration, effort, and you guys if it gets popular. lol. I promise i will continue if i get like more that 3 lol. So yeah ... that's it! Join me next time in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Steps are Taken!

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 already out! Ooooh! Yeah! I just want to say thanks to **solitaryloner **for my firsst review ever! Thanks so much! It was really good critisism! Now honestly i'm surprised how much came out of this chapter. It gets dramatic even thought it's only chapter 2. LOL. Also Miku cries a lot, i can see that. But don't view her as weak. It is just because she is remembering what happened in the past okay? Plus she gets all stronger in future chapters so no need to spaz! Contains a little more swearing (and the word "slut"! I am guilty), a little more drama, and extreme Miku hormones all over the place. So don't worry. It gets better in the future chapters cuz Miku doesn't cry anymore and becomes part of -spoiler-! so yeah! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

He grabbed Miku's hand into his in a quick gentle movement. He squeezed "Please join us!" Miku was shocked,

"WHAT?!"

The palms of Miku's hands began to sweat. Why was this random guy in her school just randomly asking her to join some band series? He said he was in Vocaloid. Her mind was bursting with confusion. Miku hesitated.

She looked in his shining blue eyes. Her heart began that sinking feeling again as the words "singer" echoed in her head. She felt her heart drowning and tears developing in her eyes again. She slowly took her hand out of his. She couldn't become a singer, not after all the pain that will surely come in her future.

"I'm sorry" she said looking into his eyes, "I have no plans in becoming a singer."

Kaito was shocked. He wanted this girl in the group, she sounded like real competition.

Kaito was just walking in the hallways when he heard someone scream "Supid Len!— " in a loud clear voice of a girl down the hall. He became curious when he heard the name "Len." He walked toward the end of the hallway when he heard the voice singing. It sounded rough and out of tune at first, nothing special but he suddenly felt like crying.

He stood outside the room, quietly leaning on the wall. The song told of a girl's life, and some boy who broke her dream and heart. It talked about her crying every night alone in darkness, the feeling of despair when everyone ignored her presence. Suddenly Kaito's heart felt as if it was being twisted with sadness and coldness, and one tear rolled down his cheek. Kaito wiped it in confusion in why he was crying. His heart felt sorror, but then he heard a small laugh.

He looked into the room to see a girl on the piano smiling and laughing while tears fell down on her cheeks. She wore her uniform, no make-up and her teal hair was simply down. She seemed like nothing special, but when she smiled, her face radiated happiness and joy. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but clap.

By the time he realized he was clapping, she already noticed him in shock.

Now he was here, wanting this girl to join so badly only to be rejected. Kaito tried to think of multiple ways to persuade her;

"You can become a star! Have the fame from Vocaloid! Everyone will know who you are!"

She looked at him with a _No way_ expression. He was getting frustrated, his first attempt failed.

"You will be with handsome guy celebrities!" Kaito attempted again.

"No thanks." Miku said,

_This girl is seriously different. _He thought, thinking of more ways to persuade her.

_This guy is so annoying! No means no. I don't want to! _Miku thought urging herself not to explode with annoyance. Kaito kept trying, but Miku simply kept rejecting.

"That song!" Kaito caught Miku's attention. "If it's about you, then being a singer can make a change! A new step! You can be who you are and let everyone acknowledge you!" Miku stopped and turned around. Her eyes filled with light but sadness. She smiled "No thanks."

Kaito was getting frustrated with this girl. He didn't know why but her singing voice struck him with so much want of this girl to join. He grabbed her arm asking a little more forcefully. She was shocked and tried to shake it off but falling instead. They both landed on the floor, Kaito on top of Miku in an awkward position. Miku's face changed to a horrified expression, but she was blushing a little. Kaito stood there on top of her, not knowing what to do, asking himself why he isn't moving.

"Hey Kaito I got Len!" Ted stopped in his steps.

"Why did you stop old man …" Len stopped also.

Kaito looked into the eyes of his manager, Ted with a _whoops _expression, while Miku's eyes faced Len's while he gave her death stares.

Len rushed over to them and pushed off Kaito. He grabbed Miku's arm and pushed her to the side.

"The hell you doing?" Len asked in a cold tone.

"What? We just fell, Len." Kaito said in a smile.

"You think I'd believe that crap?"

"Len, why do you even care?" Miku interrupted

"Stay out of this." Len glared at her with another death stare.

"Why? I was apart of it anyways."

Len hesitated, "because you're my childhood friend."

"Childhood friend!? Acquaintance!"

"What the hell!"

"You have no right to consider us friends!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

The argument between Len and Kaito ended up being an argument between Len and Miku. The fact they were "childhood friends" amused Kaito.

"Anyways, Miku," Kaito interrupted.

"What?!" Miku exploded which shocked Kaito

"Please think about it. I'll come back in two days, please be prepared to answer me." Kaito smiled then left dragging Len with him while Ted followed.

Miku sighed and regretted arguing.

"Annoying Kaito. Stupid Len." Miku sat on the Piano seat again; she sunk her head on the keyboard while tears began to fall.

_Does he not remember at all the pain he's brought me? _Miku thought. She noticed she was crying and gave out a weak laugh.

"Damn."

Back in the limo, Kaito was sitting down quietly reading a book while Len glared at him.

"What did you ask her?" Len began still glaring.

"I asked her if she wanted to join the band series stuff." Kaito replied with a small yawn as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!?" Len and Ted said in unison.

"That's my line grandpa!" Len shouted at Ted. Ted's presence faded away at the comment "grandpa".

"Who gave you permission to chose!?" Len glared back at Kaito.

"The director."

"The hell? Why Miku!?"

"So that's her name. I did because she has an amazing voice, so what?"

Len squeezed his hand till it turned white.

"No comeback Len? Odd. So you've heard her voice before?" Kaito asked still reading.

"Shut up." Len said as guilt began to bite his heart. Ted felt the tension in the air as he regenerated from the "grandpa" comment. He bit his lip.

Miku was at home from school. Redness stained under her eye from crying. Mayu was home eating taiyaki.

"Hey sis! How's school –" Mayu gasped at Miku's face. "What happened!? You look horrible!"

"Heh. Thanks." Miku sighed and went to her room.

Miku went to her bed just collapsed. How many times did she have to say no before he gets it? Why her? Miku sighed again. _So what if I'm sick of people taking advantage of me, it's not like being a singer is going to change anything. I'm probably going to be hated anyways._ She thought_ Dammit! I'm not going to regret this choice. _Miku sat up and looked at her hair-tie. It was still muddy since she forgot to wash it after she was occupied with the incident during lunch. "Why do I feel like I'm making the wrong choice?" she asked herself as she went to the washroom to clean her hair-tie.

It was the next day already. Tomorrow Miku would have to give her answer. The whole day at school she was thinking about her decision. Questions like "What if I regret it?" then "Why would I regret it?" to "How would this help me".

Luckily Len wasn't at school; she could only wonder what he would say … never the less! She still kept her mind on saying no. She left to go to the train on the way home. When she was at her house, their was two men in suits at the door.

"May I help you?" asked Miku as she approached the men.

"Do you live in the Hatsune residence?"

"Errr, yes?"

"You did not pay the rent for the last 3 months. We have not gotten any money for water, electricity and living expenses either. We will terminate your rental."

"What!? My mom has been paying!? Right!?"

"Not for the last 3 months."

"Excuse me while I sort this out!" she said trying to remain calm. She barged into the house,

"Mayu! MOM!" she shouted.

Mayu came running and hugged Miku's arm while her Mom followed with a careless expression.

"What Miku?" her mom asked, not really caring.

"Did you pay the rent? Or any of the living expenses?"

"Hmm? Oh … about that, no I got fired from my job and had no money."

"WHAT THE HELL!? What about our back up money!?"

"Oh? Haha, funny thing is I spent it on drinks and my last boyfriend said in order for me to date him there was a fee, so I spent it. Man he was rough but he had a big one. By the way, you need a job."

"Excuse me!? You damn slut! That's it! I'm moving out and taking Mayu with me!"

"Miku? Haha! You can't abandon me! Where are you going to get the money from? What am I gonna do?"

"I'll pay the damn rent, but after that your on your own. Go sleep at your boyfriend's. Bye mom."

"Mayu?"

"Sorry mommy." Mayu was crying out "I love you, but sis is right. Bye bye" she sobbed into Miku's arm.

Miku went up to the two men. "please wait a little more, I promise I'll try to pay. Please misters."

They pitied her after they heard the conversation.

"Okay." They said in unison.

They left, and Miku began packing. She was sick and tired of her mom. She grabbed her clothes and packed them. She sat on the floor and one tear fell out. What was she going to do? She just called her mom a slut. She had argued and scared Mayu. How was she going to pay? She breathed in while more tears began to fall.

Mayu came into her room with her stuffed bunny in her hand. She was crying and ran into Miku's arms. Miku quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sis! What's going to happen? What about mom? Do I have to move schools?" she cried into Miku's arm.

"Shhh. It's okay Mayu. Don't worry; we're going to get through this." She said holding Mayu and patting her hair.

"Everything is going to be alright."

The next day at school, she totally forgot she had to answer Kaito. She was surprised to find him waiting in the music room when she wanted to sing her worries away.

"Oh, good afternoon Kaito." Miku began,

"Afternoon." Replied Kaito with a smile, curious in why she seemed depressed.

"I'm afraid my answer is still the same as last time." She said.

"Oh. I see." His smile disappeared. During the last two days, he had a spark of hope she would have said yes.

"I'm sorry." She bowed.

"It's okay. But just let me tell you, smile more often like the one I saw two days ago."

Miku was confused. When did he see her smile?

He said his good bye then slowly walked away.

Miku's heart sank. The moment he walked out the door, she felt that she immediately regretted that she said no. She ran to the piano and played a tune. She was crying trying to get the feeling of regret out of her heart. She was singing although her voice was off. Her words this time spoke of her regretting in the future, talking about her sad past and sad future. She sang about her troubles, not knowing what to do when someone randomly walked into the music room.

"You can still sing well, huh?" Len said as he walked to her.

"What do you want?" She said as she turned around to make sure he didn't see her crying.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you sing."

"It's all your fault…" she said in a soft voice so he couldn't hear.

"You really want to join, huh?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed in an annoying way, "God, if you want to join, just join."

"There's no point!" She turned around revealing her tears, making Len uneasy.

"I can't sing! Everyone's gonna hate me! I can't do it! Everyone is just gonna use me again! Even _you_ said it yourself!" she cried "I want to change myself but how?"

Len was stiff, "Then take the step,"

"What?"

"Take a step in life to change the way you are now. Change your self to make you proud of who you are."

"What the hell?"

He sighed "If you don't like the way you are now, let being a singer change it. Make me sorry for everything I've said. It's obvious that you love singing, take that advantage and make it a step into changing who you are."

"You …"

"Just join dammit!"

She jumped. "It's too late, the limo already left."

"That bastard. Are you an idiot?"

"What?"

"You friggin' run like a cheetah."

"Stupid, not enough to catch up to the car."

"God, you really can't do anything!"

He took her arm and ran down to the first floor and out of the entrance to the school. He took his bike and got her to squish on.

"pfft." She giggled "you ride a bike? Aren't you like a superstar singer?"

"Shut up. Now hold on tight," he smirked "this isn't meant for two people."

"Wha—" Len rode like the wind. He was going to the direction of the Vocaloid building.

Surprisingly (and fortunately) they ended up catching up and seeing the limo in traffic. Kaito was in the car with Ted, opening the window.

"Kaito!" Miku screamed

"Kaito, you bastard! You were supposed to pick me up too!" Len shouted.

Kaito turned around to see Miku jump off the bike and run to him at top speed.

"Woah. Miku, you're really fast." He said looking out his window.

She was wheezing, trying to breath in gasps of air.

"Umm, I want to take up your offer. If, of course, it's still available!" she managed to say in one breath.

Kaito smiled. "Well, we have an extra spot in our limo if you want to talk about it."

Miku was confused at first, but got that he was inviting her into the limo. Kaito opened the door and allowed her in. Right when he was about to close the door, Len stopped it.

"Bastard. Did you forget I was here? Also, you were supposed to pick me up at school!"

"As I said to Miku, there is only one extra spot in the limo and she's sitting there."

"I'm not an idiot, it's a friggin' limo! Let me in!" as he shoved through the door and found a seat.

"Err, what about the bike?" Miku asked.

"Whatever. Len can buy a new one anyways." Kaito answered.

"So Miku," Kaito began, "what changed your mind?"

Miku blushed as she saw Len smirk. She didn't want to admit she took advice from Len.

"For … the uhhh … money! Yeah for the money!" She managed to say,

"What!" Len protested "Liar!"

_I wasn't lying. I could use the money to pay for rent! _Miku thought. Maybe things were going to be okay. Her heart felt immediately better when Kaito let her into the limo. She didn't feel like she was going to regret her decision anymore. She was filled with happiness.

"Len!"

"What?!" he said pissed off.

She smiled her brightest smile, it again radiated happiness, joy and her face glowed. She looked beautiful as her teal hair swayed in the wind from the window. Her cheeks were softly pink, and lips glowed pink also. Her eyes seemed like glass that shined in the color of teal blue.

She mouthed the words "Thanks" to Len.

Both Len and Kaito felt their heart skip a beat.

_Woah. Her smile, is more brighter than before … _thought Kaito.

_WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WOMAN SCARES ME! FIRST SHE CRIES NOW SHE SMILES? THE HELL?! _Len thought frozen at her smile.

Ted was sitting there looking at how weird Len and Kaito's expressions were. He's never seen them like that. He laughed.

"So how about introductions?" Ted asked. "I'll start, I'm Kasane Ted, but you can call me Ted. I'm 28 years old and Kaito's manager.

Miku smiled and bowed.

"Kaito?" he asked trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Shion Kaito, call me Kaito. 17 years old and Vocaloid's top singer." Kaito replied with a smile. "Next Len."

Len blinked a few times then spoke.

"Uhhh, Kagamine Len. Don't care what you call me. 16 years old and BETTER SINGER THAN KAITO. Yeah." Len said then looked at Miku.

Miku was annoyed by Len's attitude but looked back at Ted and Kaito.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, just call me Miku. I'm 16 and I want to be a singer." She bowed.

She looked up to see Ted smiling, Kaito smiling and even Len smiling. She was shocked then giggled. She looked at them and smiled again,

"Please take care of me from now on!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 ends! Okay the next chapter may not come out as quickly as this one lol. I enjoyed it though! Kaito and Len are shocked at miku's smile! Kyaaaa! Honestly i still don't know if it should be LenXMiku or KaitoXMiku in the end. I'll leave that to you guys! ^-^ So from now on till i decide, i'll leave an equal amount of Len moments and Kaito moments. Don't worry, there will be appearences of Meiko, Luka, Rin ... etc in future chapters. **

**Haha. Miku had already two moments with Len and Kaito already. First in chapter one when she was on top of Len, and Second in this chapter with Kaito ontop of her. Miku sooooooo lucky! XD**

**Reviews are helpful and critisism are useful! Please look forward to the next chapters!**

*****SPOILER*****

**paparazzi caught pictures of Miku and Len ontop of each other in chapter 1. Mwahahaha! Be sure to look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Step

**Hey People! Sorry it's been weeks since i last updated. Hey, i told you that before hand, didn't I? Well, i hate this chapter. I failed at it, re-did it 28 times, and even though i am giving you this chapter, i think it sucks. Well, i had writer's block so if it gets stupid and lame somewhere in this dabbling story? Sorry, i couldn't think of anything. Wahhh! I am pissed of with myself. Well anyways thanks to **Katy Kit **for the first review on chapter 2! Lol, you also brought up something i screwed up in for chapter 2. When Kaito thought it was rough and stuff? Well i screwed up and had to think of a lame answer. Think about it, if you're crying while your singing, it's not the best. Also Kaito is a top singer, if he compared it to Miku, obviously he would think it was a decent voice. Well yeah. Thanks **Katy Kit**! Also thanks to **awesomex09 **for that review too! It was 6 in the morning, and i read your review. It made my day and woke me up so thanks!**

**Hey guys, i also have a question ... how do you feel about a little reverse harem here? Lol, i love rev. harem. But i want your opinion. Don't worry, the main triangle is LxMxK, but i kinda want to through some guys at Miku and put heart racing situation! XP I just wanna see what you guys think ... **

**Warning! Drabbling parts that get boring from here to there. Miku's sudden change of character (?) and fluffly scene that sucks. Loosley based on Skip Beat! I obviously don't own Vocaloid. T_T ENJOY! XD**

* * *

She looked up to see Ted smiling, Kaito smiling and even Len smiling. She was shocked then giggled. She looked at them and smiled again,

"Please take care of me from now on!"

The limo ride was quite awkward … for Len. Miku was talking more and more, relaxing and getting comfortable with every second. Len stared out the window, thinking about Miku.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I so infatuated— NO! Shocked! By Miku's smile!? _Len thought to himself as he repeated her smile over and over again. Her smile was so different from … he couldn't even remember a time she smiled lately. Well when they were young she used to smile, like a lot. She was so bright, and smiled through everything. She also loved to sing, she even dreamed of becoming a singer, him also and as well as – … no. He didn't want to remember. Guilt swelled in his heart, he felt his hands clench to the point of turning white.

Then suddenly Miku's smile appeared in his head, and the guilt slowly began to fade away. She looked different from those smiles she gave him when they were younger. Her face developed into a more slim face structure, her eyes were wide and glowed intimidating emerald, her body began to turn into … more of a woman's. Her hair grew more delicately and long. Her lips seemed to look so soft … GYAAA! What was he thinking about?

_Am I going crazy? Why does my heart feel … strange? Oh shit, what if I developed a heart disease? _Len crazed in his mind.

Kaito was also still affected by Miku's smile. His heart began to burn tight.

_Haa, it's been a long time since I've seen a smile like that … _Kaito thought to himself, watching Miku's expression get softer as she talked to Ted. His heart swelled thinking of an old memory. In his mind he saw a sway of green short hair followed by a yellow and orange dress, she called out his name. Suddenly he blinked and instead of that green haired girl, he saw a girl with teal hair and emerald eyes that pierced him. Kaito blinked again.

"Umm, Kaito?" Miku asked,

"Huh? Oh, yes?" Kaito blinked.

"I was just asking, not to sound selfish, but how much money would I make?"

"Well since you started, maybe $6000 by the end of the month."

"Err, how much in a week?" Miku eagerly asked wondering about her rent to pay,

"Maybe $1000 or about."

"Really!?" she smiled to herself. Maybe things were going to be okay. With this, she would be able to pay rent and by next week, she could find and apartment. She relaxed. Kaito noticed her smile and turned away. She really did seem like _her_.

The limo finally made it to the Vocaloid building. It really was an amazing building; it was about who-knows-how many feet tall with glass windows that reflected the light. Right on top there was a huge sign that read "VOCALOID" with a large wide screen TV under it playing Vocaloid artists' music videos and commercials. It was amazing, and Miku was surprised to find she was actually entering the incredible building.

Kaito led her into the building and went to the desk office. She was astonished by the numbers of body guards around the lobby and fan girls screaming, probably hoping they could be lucky enough to see their favorite stars.

When Kaito and Len walked in, the girls screamed and lunged toward them.

_Holy Jizz! _Miku screamed in her head when she saw a wave of girls about to crash at them, until 5 body guards managed to stop them from attacking them.

Miku sighed in relief, thinking her 16 years of living was about to end in five minutes. They headed towards the elevator as screaming girls tried to over power the body guards. A bunch of fan girls were screaming and fan-girling;

"Kyaaa! Kaito! I love you!"

"Oh MA GAWD! LEN MARRY ME!"

"Wtf!? Who's that girl!?"

"Kaito! I want to have your ice-cream!"

"Len! You're so sexy!" said a man …

Miku was scared by these girls (and one man), who sent her death stares the whole time. She quickly guided herself to the elevator until a bodyguard stopped her. He eyed her and began bombing millions of questions at her. Miku began to get confused and was struggling to explain but he grabbed her by the shoulder and forcefully began to lift her.

Just when Miku was about to fight back, Kaito jumped in and stopped the guard.

"Excuse me, but she's with me. Please don't harm her in any way." He said to the guard,

"I'm sorry Kaito, but this girl was going in and I thought she was a fan girl. I didn't mean to harm her." He replied with a worried face.

"Whether she was a fan girl or not, that was no way to treat a girl."

"But! –umm, yes I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Err, please don't tell the boss …"

"I won't, just be warned." Kaito said, finishing off the conversation and grabbing Miku into the elevator.

"Len! Ted!" Miku shouted over the girls screaming as the doors were about to close. When Len turned around, busy with signing autographs, he saw the elevator door closing.

"Miku?" he turned only to see the doors closed, leaving him and Ted over powered by the screams and hands of fan-girls.

"Errrr …" Miku said when the elevator closed, "Oh well, so … ummm, Kaito?" Miku noticed he kept staring at her in a weird way …

"Huh? Umm, yeah?" he replied after blinking a few times in an odd way.

"Um, thanks for earlier! Haha, although I would've loved to show him my awesome kung fu strength!" She joked, demonstrating by doing clumsy karate moves.

Kaito blinked, and then imagined an assassin-like Miku beating up an 8 ft. tall man. He could'nt help but laugh. Since when did this girl, who he saw crying, have humor?

"Hahahaha!" he laughed out loud, "Guess you didn't need my help. Since when did you have humor?" he accidentally blurted out.

"You should smile more like that." Miku said astonished at his laughing. It seemed quite different than how he usually smiles, not in a bad way though. Almost like, he was truly smiling from the bottom of his heart.

Kaito was shocked by her statement, then frowned.

"What do you mean?" his curiosity took control of his words,

"I didn't mean to offend you! Err, it's just like when you smile, it seems kind of … cold, like you were forcing it. Kind of like you are bleeding to death, and you smile like 'I'm fine!' But just now, it seemed, warmer and real …" she trailed off, "Gahh! Forget I said anything!"

Kaito was shocked. But, in his heart, he could feel she was right. It has been long time since he laughed that much. The last time was with _her._

The elevator ride became awkward, and Kaito felt … uncomfortable. He broke the silence first.

"So … you're saying that you don't like my smile …" he began,

"What!? Nonononono! You smile like a freaking prince on a horse who's from those manga or anime and have flowers around him when he smiles! To be honest, I swear I see flowers!" she explained, feeling worried.

"Haha! Flowers? Really?" he smiled warmly again,

"Stop mocking me! I swear I see freaking flowers around when you smile!" Miku wasn't lying; she saw flowers whenever some good-looking guy was around.

"Well I guess that makes you my princess." He smiled and kissed her hand in a gentle movement.

"You …" Miku said stuttering, "… are a freaking lady-killer. Where the hell do you get these actions from? Wow, No wonder girls are crawling over you, head over heels." Miku took her hand out of his.

Kaito was shocked she didn't blush like any normal girl would.

_Haha. She really is interesting! I'm glad I happened to stumble upon her. _Kaito thought, laughing to himself.

It was finally their floor, floor 42, and Len and Ted happened to get their before them.

"How did you guys …" Miku questioned,

"Don't frikkin' ask." Len sighed. "Old grandpa, where's the director?"

Ted cried a little when Len called him 'grandpa', he was only 28.

"In recording room 23 …" he cried silently.

They headed through doors, with hallways that twisted and turned making Miku feel like it was a labyrinth. They finally stumbled across double doors that had a golden label saying "Recording Room 23". Kaito was about to knock, when Len just barged into the room.

There was a man sitting on a chair in front of a panel of buttons, speakers, knobs and small lights. He had silver hair and blood red eyes, he was dressed in normal clothes but had headphones over his ears. He didn't seem to notice Len had barged in.

There was a man slightly older than the DJ looking dude; his hands crossed looking at Len. He was wearing a simply black suit; he had shaggy brown hair, glasses that reflected his eyes, and a check board in his hands.

In the recording room which was seen through the glass mirror, was a girl about Miku's age or younger. She had blue hair that was short cut in the front with purple bangs, but had two separate strands of hair that stood out in the back. Her facial features were cute, and she had large cyan eyes that faced Len and Kaito.

"Len, stop being a diva and start acting professional. We're in the middle of a test recording." The man in the suit said with a disappointing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Mr. Hiyama." Len mocked not really caring.

"Well, let's get back to the record—" he was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Kyaaa! It's Shion Kaito and Kagamine Len! KYAAA!" the girl ran out the recording door and into the room. She began to examine the boys and touching them.

"Aoki, if you're going to join, you'll have to be serious about this." The man named Hiyama said.

"But! I can't help it! KYAAA!" Aoki screamed back, eyes filled with light.

"Well since you finished your recording, mostly, you can go. We will call if you make it." Hiyama responded, looking like he became deaf.

Aoki frowned, but she grabbed her coat, touched Kaito and Len's hair one last time then left. Poor guys.

Hiyama looked at his check board, and then scribbled things on.

"Cute, but won't make it in the industry. Her voice is raw and unbalanced, she seems too young and doesn't seem reliable …" he mutters under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Miku whispered into Kaito ears, "Um, Kaito was that girl here for the series group thing you talked about? And is that man the director?"

"Yes why?" he whispered back,

"I stand no chance here …"

"Haha! Don't worry! You'll be fine! Just be yourself."

His words soothed Miku, and she relaxed a little. But judging on how the man named Hiyama acted, he judges strictly and the girl named Aoki compared to Miku? Miku felt like she was inferior.

_Well, now I stand a better chance she's gone. _Miku thought to herself.

The director turned to Miku. He looked at her from head to toe, then to Kaito.

"Now who's this?" he asked.

"This is Hatsune Miku, I recommend her for the band series." Kaito answered with a smile. "She's 16, and I met her at Len's school. She's an unknown talent, but very gifted."

"Hmm … not bad. Do you also recommend her too, Len?" he asked, putting the spot on Len.

Len coughed and Miku knew that his answer would be "No. Dude, she sucks.", but instead the opposite happened.

"Yeah." He said. Miku choked on his words. Did Len get switched with an alien!? Maybe he finally was nice …

"But she is definitely not better than me, in fact she sucks. But other girls suck more than her, so I guess in comparison, she's pretty decent."

Miku took back her thoughts. Len will never in this decade, or century, or ever, going to become nice. She thought she saw a glance of Len smirking.

Hiyama laughed slightly. He breathed in and wrote on his check board. He scribbled then faced Miku again.

"Not bad, unique hair and we need unique. Cute face, also not too young yet not too old. Nice body figure and seems to have a trusting yet rocky personality." He looked at her again from head to toe. Miku felt stiff under his strong gaze. "But do you have the talent?" he asked as he gestured towards the recording room.

Miku paused then walked into the recording room where Aoki once stood.

"Let's see what you've got." Hiyama smiled.

She had never been in a recording studio. The room had one microphone that hung from the ceiling, and had one chair that stood behind the microphone. There was only one window that showed the other room where the DJ looking dude, Mr. Hiyama, Len, Ted and Kaito stood. Miku never even recorded before and didn't know what to do. She saw headphone on top of the chair and suspected to put them on. Suddenly a voice appeared through the headphones.

"So you're Miku, must be real good if Kaito chose you." Miku noticed it was the DJ looking dude talking. Miku felt his words add more pressure.

"Well, I'm Dell and I control the recordings. Just relax, I'll just play a tune and sing to it if you can." He smiled and pressed a button.

Miku suddenly became very nervous, she could feel her legs shaking like an earthquake, her arms feeling loose and weak. She closed her eyes, when suddenly she it happened.

She saw eyes, eyes of people filled with hatred and anger. Eyes filled with coldness and abandonment. Miku froze. She began to feel terrified; it felt like grade 8 all over again. Those eyes that hurt her, showed her she was hated, made her feel like nothing. Miku was scared; all she could see were those eyes staring at her. Where was Len? Kaito? Ted? She could only see the eyes of her old classmates. Miku felt like she couldn't breathe, speak, or do anything. Her heart felt pain and coldness. She felt that if she screws up, everything was over. Miku shivered and her eyes terrified.

Len stood out through the window looking at Miku who suddenly froze. What happened to her? She just stood there her hands covering her eyes and not singing. He became worried, and knocked on the glass window. He got a closer look of her expression; wide open eyes filled with fear and emptiness. Len froze. The only time he saw those eyes was during grade 8 … he began to bang on the window trying to catch Miku's attention.

Miku kept feeling scared until she heard banging. It was like she was suddenly back in the recording room. She saw Len and his expression; she eased until a strong and scary voice struck.

"What are you doing?" Hiyama boomed. "Why are you not singing?"

Miku saw Mr. Hiyama's eyes pierce through her. She shivered back and tried to respond.

"I-I'm s-sorry …" she managed to squeak ,still terrified,

"You're wasting my time. If you can't sing, there are plenty other girls who can take this job." He said when Len tried to strangle him, being held back by Ted.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!? CAN'T HE TELL MIKU IS SCARED!? _Len argued in his mind.

Miku felt her heart pain, she wanted to cry and curl up into a ball. She was scared, while past memories of eyes haunted her; Mr. Hiyama's eyes tortured her fear. Miku sunk her head down, eyes almost full of tears. Hiyama raised one of his eye brows.

Miku stopped herself from crying. She remembered what Len told her,

"_If you don't like the way you are, let being a singer change it."_ Miku felt something in her heart. She remembered what Kaito told her,

"_You can be who you are and let everyone acknowledge you!" _The feeling in Miku's heart felt stronger.

Miku smiled. Her fear began to disappear. Miku has to stop crying and letting her fear take over her. She has to stop disliking who she is, and making herself into someone she'll love. She has to get through this. If she wants change she's going to have to do it herself. She is going to have to take her step. She smiled again even brighter and determined than ever. She was going to change herself.

Len stood at the window looking at Miku looking down. He felt horrible. Maybe she couldn't do it; maybe she will never forgive him for what happened years ago and dwell on the past. Len headed to the door of the recording room to get Miku when he saw her lift her head.

He expected her to be full of tears, but she was the complete opposite.

She was smiling; Miku radiated full blast light and confidence. But it was her eyes that shone the most. It was filled with so much glow. It showed light; you could see the confidence in her eyes, the determination burning, and the fiery personality. Len saw Mr. Hiyama smirk.

Miku looked straight into Mr. Hiyama's eyes through the window, with a smile. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her eyes seemed to look into his deep brown eyes through his glasses. She looked at him with determination.

"Please let me re-do this Mr. Hiyama." She asked with no pleading in her tone. It sounded almost as if it was a demand.

"I don't give second chances, but if you begged I wouldn't mind." He smirked. Len growled.

Miku sighed and left the recording room and into the room where everyone else is. She looked at Mr. Hiyama's eyes and went onto her knees. She said again,

"Please let me try again."

"Do you have no shame? I don't like people who will embarrass them selves for the sake of their selfishness."

Miku smiled. She wanted to change herself. She didn't care if it seemed shameless or not. This did not hurt her pride. She wanted change, and would not take no for an answer. There is no shame in determination.

"This does not hurt my pride. I want to change myself, and doing this just for a chance doesn't give me shame." She smiled. "Please let me try again."

Mr. Hiyama gave her an amused smile, and after some thoughts, gave her a second chance. Miku smiled and went into the recording room. She put on the headphones and heard Dell's voice again.

"If you want a slower beat—"

"No it's okay," she replied with confidence "I can do this. Hit me with your best shot."

He played a catchy tune, and she knew exactly what song to match up to it. She breathed in. She began to sing a song she named herself, Karakuri Pierrot.

It sang about promises that were broken, and how life goes on ahead. It talked about a girl confused, wanting to stay in time, but the world has to keep on moving on. She talked about her being used as a puppet, and her life. She sang about how the gears of life keep moving. Miku sang it with skills and emotions. Although she enjoyed singing it, she still felt her sadness from the song. She emitted the feeling of the song to the people listening.

Kaito stood there shocked. He felt himself feeling like crying, but also sadness and loneliness in his heart. He felt stupid (which is considered very rare). He really underestimated Miku. His thoughts about her were she was cute, lively, out-going, a typical girl, a girl like _her_. But he was wrong.

He learnt this moment that she gets scared, explodes with anger (at Len mostly), has a strong personality, is very determined and confident, and a really good singer. _She_ and Miku were the same in some ways, but at other times, Miku was a completely different person. She was stronger than _her._ And she could really sing, enough to be considered a strong rival.

Miku finished up her song when she realized the beat was fading. She exhaled and looked up to Mr. Hiyama. His eyes had emotions that she couldn't read. But Dell, Kaito, Len (shockingly), and Ted seemed surprised. She smiled. But of course, things couldn't be this easy. She walked out of the recording room and joined the others.

"Well Miku." Mr. Hiyama said while scribbling things down on his check board. "You are very annoying for being a smart-ass and proving you had no shame. I don't fond people who talk back and won't take no for an answer. I think there are many other girls out there who have a better personality and looks as well."

Len laughed and Miku punched him. She was scared and worried as hell.

"Although you have many flaws and a raw voice …" he trailed off. "You're definitely a diamond in the rough. With polishing, you could even beat Kaito. I am willing to accept you into Vocaloid." He coughed.

Miku couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe it. It seemed like all of it was just some anime or fanfiction story, but it wasn't! She swore she was dreaming. She had to check. She looked at Len, since she swore it was a dream, she grabbed Len's collar and kissed him. Len froze. No, it wasn't a deep kiss, but a peck at the lip. She didn't wake up in disgust!?

"I'm really not dreaming!?" she screamed in excitement. "Wait … hold the damn phone. I'm not dreaming? …" she took time to process what she had just done.

"GYAHHHHHHH!" she screamed and started wiping her lips in disgust how she had just kissed Len. Len was still frozen. Miku quickly grabbed a water bottle and drank it, hoping to rinse off his lips.

"Miku … that's Len's" Kaito said, also shocked by the kiss.

She spat the water out. She silently walked towards Mr. Hiyama.

"I'm sorry, where is the washroom?" she asked politely.

"Go forward, first left, go straight and to the fifth right." He explained.

"Thank you …" she turned and ran. "GYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mr. Hiyama began to laugh. "Her expressions are priceless! How she reacts to both Len and Kaito's kisses? Hilarious!"

"How did you know I kissed her hand?" Kaito asked recovered from his shock.

"The hell? You kissed her hand!?" Len unfroze.

"Kaito you should already know I have cameras hooked all over the place." Mr. Hiyama smiled. "We sure do have an interesting girl in our hands."

Miku came back after twenty minutes of wiping her lips with water. She shivered at the thought of kissing Len and went back into the room. She remembered she had finally taken steps into changing her life. Everything was going to be alright. She walked into the room. Her eyes spotted Len first. His eyes met hers. She ran behind the door and looked at him.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry okay!? I didn't think I was awake!" she cried with an unwilling tone. It sounded as if she wasn't sorry at all.

"What the hell is with that damn joke of an apology?!"

"WAHHH! I'm sorry!" she replied hiding behind the door.

After they calmed down, she walked back into the room and sat as far away from him as possible. She knew Len always found ways of revenge.

Mr. Hiyama stared at her. "Well, Miku. I'm the director of Vocaloid. My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru. Since I am your boss, please call me Mr. Hiyama. Now Miku, your job here starts tomorrow. If you can come at six am, then we can start." He smiled, shook her hand, then left. Kaito also had a recording in another room, so he and Ted left with their good-byes. This left Dell, Miku and Len in the room. But sadly Dell went to the washroom, leaving them in awkward silence.

"Errr, Len about earlier …" she started, breaking the silence.

"Oh, you mean when you kissed me?" he smirked, "I had no idea you felt like this for me, Miku."

Miku blushed. She was feeling embarrassed again by this idiot. "Idiot! Gross! Me have feelings for you?" she argued.

"_That kiss meant nothing." _She said.

Len twitched his eye. He didn't know why but when she said that, he went crazy. He felt his heart beating faster and pushed Miku on the couch. He pinned her against the wall, grabbing her wrists forcefully. He didn't know why, but he was angered and crazy. He didn't know the hell he was doing, it was as if his body moved on its own.

"What the hell Len?" she argued in pain.

"Miku." He said in a serious voice looking into her piercing eyes. Miku felt scared and extremely warm. What the hell was he doing?

"You knew me for how long? By now you should know that I _always _get my revenge." He said blowing into her ear.

Her ear tingled; she could feel her cheeks warming up. The hell was wrong with her?! What was Len doing?

Len didn't know what he was doing. He just felt this feeling in his heart of anger and … want. He looked into her eyes, although her eyes were still emerald and piercing, he could see fear in them. He smirked. He began to look down; first her nose, cheeks, then finally her lips. They were glossy and untouched. He stared at them for a while until he snapped back into control.

_Shit. What am I doing?! _ He thought looking away from her face. He sighed and looked back at her.

"Be prepared, new coworker."

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3! I know it sucks. I don't know if the elevator stood as a "Kaito" scene, but the ending definatley threw you off. I'm sorry if it sucked! X( i never in my life wrote any fluffy scenes! Nor have i had ever had a boyfriend T_T. Well yeah this one sucked, but dragged on. Do you guys think i rushed into this story? DX i feel like i am! Well, other then my fails, this is another chapter i enjoyed writing with pain. Next chapter has the "transformation" lol. Also if you read my spoiler last chapter, then it will be happening in either chapter 4 or 5. Kyaa! Can't wait! **

**Btw, do you guys seriously think i should add a little reverse harem? Don't worry there will be the appearance of the other girls, but i kinda wanna add some dudes for the "fluffy" effect and "jealous" effect. XD Please review and stuff! Thanks! XD**

**~love your almighty writer, Victoria (or vickytorri) ^_^**


End file.
